Is There in Truth No Beauty?
| date = 2268 | stardate = 5630.7 | written = | director = | novelization = Star Trek 10 by James Blish | episode = 3x07 | production = 6149-62 | airdate = }} "Is There in Truth No Beauty?" was the 62nd episode of Star Trek: The Original Series. References Characters Episode characters :Clifford Brent (?) • Pavel Chekov • Bill Hadley • Miranda Jones • James T. Kirk • Kollos • Roger Lemli • Ryan Leslie • Larry Marvick • Leonard McCoy • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Nyota Uhura • [[unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel|unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel]] Lord Byron Novelization characters :Pavel Chekov • Miranda Jones • James T. Kirk • Kollos • Lawrence Marvick • Leonard McCoy • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Nyota Uhura Lord Byron Starships and vehicles : ( heavy cruiser) • Medusan vessel Locations :the galaxy • space-time continuum Planets and systems : (Medusa system) (Vulcan system) • Earth (Sol system) Shipboard locales :arboretum • bridge • engineering • sickbay • transporter room Races and cultures :Human • Medusan • Vulcan Technology and weapons :antigrav • phaser (Sestra phaser II/Sestra phaser I hand phaser pistol) • pistol • starship • sensor web • transporter • viewscreen • warp drive States and organizations :Federation • Starfleet Ranks and titles :ambassador • captain • chief engineer • chief medical officer • commander • commanding officer • communications officer • diplomat • doctor • dressmaker • engineer • Federation Starfleet ranks • Federation Starfleet ranks (2260s) • first officer • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • helmsman • medical practitioner • navigator • officer • scientist • science officer • second officer • weapons officer • tactical officer Other references :alien • Antarean brandy • "Bones" • captain's log • centimeter • clothing • diplomacy • disease • Earth measurements • five-year mission • government • homeworld • humanoid • language • lifeform • logic • matter • mind meld • nation-state • planet • races and cultures • rank • space • star • star system • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2260s) • technology • title • uniform • universe • kilt • Greek • murder • security team • warp speed • pilot • blind • jealousy • stardate • log entry • galaxy • navigation • eye • death • rose • The Tempest (play) • IDIC • meter • mind-link • red alert • telepathy • visor • Vulcan salute Chronology ;years prior to 2268 : Marvick helps design Enterprise. (prior to episode/novelization) ;stardate 5630.7, 2268 (2260s chronology, [[voyages of the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) (2264 to 2270)|2264–2270 Enterprise voyages]]) : Enterprise travels to meet Kollos. Appendices Related media * * * * Adaptations blish10.jpg|Novelized in Star Trek 10. blish10r.jpg|Novelized in Star Trek 10 reprint. blish10corgi.jpg|Novelized in Star Trek 10 reprint. blish10corgiNEW.jpg|Novelized in Star Trek 10 reprint. ein kleiner Privatkrieg.jpg|Novelization German language translation in Ein kleiner Privatkrieg. ein kleiner PrivatkriegR.jpg|Novelization German language translation reprinted in Ein kleiner Privatkrieg. reader4.jpg|Novelization collected in The Star Trek Reader IV. der große Sammelband 4.jpg|German language novelization translation collected in Der große Sammelband IV. classicEpisodes1.jpg|Novelization collected in The Classic Episodes 1. classicEpisodes.jpg|Novelization collected in The Classic Episodes. Video releases tos collector vhs.jpg|Collector's edition VHS release with "The Tholian Web". Images Episode images spock Is There In Truth.JPG|Episode image. lawrence Marvick.jpg|Lawrence Marvick. Adaptation images ent1701blish10.jpg|The . ent1701blish10corgi1.jpg|The . ent1701blish10corgi2.jpg|The . ent1701muddsangels.jpg|The . ent1701VHScoll.jpg|The . ent1701grosseSammelband4.jpg|The . spockblish10.jpg|Spock. crewBlish10corgi.jpg|The crew. crewVHScoll1.jpg|The crew. crewVHScoll2.jpg|The crew. Connections Timeline External links * * category:tOS episodes category:tOS season 3